Geng Ramen VS Geng Akatsuki
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Naruto akhirnya masuk SMA yang diidam-idamkannya. Tapi ternyata sekolah itu bukan sekolah biasa. Ada konfrontasi dengan SMA Oto dan SMA Suna. Belum lagi kejadian-kejadian aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh geng Akatsuki. Latar belakang tempat adalah di Indonesia.


**Selamat Datang!!!**

Angel: Ehem... tes tes? (menepuk sebuah mic). Sudah on ya?

Sai: Sudah jelek (senyum ala Sai).

Angel: .................. Bilang sekali lagi atau kupanggil Sakura...

Sai: ^_^! Baik aku akan diam Mbak.

Angel: Nah gitu dong.... Oke.... Halo para pembaca saya kembali lagi. Ehm ya... agak menor dari jadwal... (tertawa sedikit dengan wajah takut saat melihat daftar _deadline_ yang nggak kelar-kelar) hm... tapi ini karena... beberapa masalah yang tidak mengenakkan. Jadi harus saya bereskan dulu. Terus... dimana-mana 'kan kampenya... ya jelas dong saya banyak kegiatan... misalnya nonton film di TV terus lihat iklan partai-partai... sambil nunggu filmnya kembali.

Sai: .....................

Angel: Ya terus kaki saya menginkak durian waktu hari raya Nyepi... 'kan gelap... ya saya lupa mindahin durian-durian yang ada di teras depan karena kalau di taruh di dapur... jadi bau... adik saya nggak suka bau durian apalagi rasanya.

Sai: .....................

Angel: Terus saya entah kenapa terkena sialan-sialan kecil lainnya...

Sai: Mbak...

Angel: Kayak jagain rumah saat adik saya pergi syuting... banyak cemilan yang saya harus habiskan... pokoknya sibuk benar!

Sai: Mbak...

Angel: Terus saya mencoba menyembuhkan laptop saya... lihat virusnya banyak sekali! (Memperlihatkan laptop saya yang ada gambar kepala tengkorak di layar).

Sai: Mbak... sebentar...

Angel: Terus saya sibuk bikin visa, sibuk nonton video Akatsuki yang lucu-lucu di Internet. Terus- (omongan terputus karena ditahan sama tangan raksasa yang hitam hasil ninjutsu-nya Sai).

Sai: Mbak para pembaca tidak ingin tahu soal itu.

Angela: Hmpfhshssssyshhhhssnggggg!!!!

Sai: (Berwajah polos) Apa?

Angela: (Menunjuk ke arah tangan hasil ninjutsu-nya Sai).

Sai: Oh (melepaskan ninjutsu).

Angela: -_-! Kamu beruntung termasuk tokoh favorit saya dalam Naruto, kalau tidak amblas kamu.

Sai: (Tersenyum datar) Mbak jadwal acara mengatakan sekarang kalau kita harus memberithau para pembaca tentang kenapa kita ada di sini.

Angela: Hm... benar kamu kali ini... ya sudah. (Batuk-batuk) Jadi setelah tahu kenapa saya absen selama ini, saya memberitahukan fanfiction ini tentang apa. Hm... terinspirasi dari video Akatsuki yang lucu-lucu di Youtube, saya memutuskan juga membuat cerita humor tentang mereka. Karena punya dua ide saya angkat dalam dua fanfiction yang berbeda. Saya hanya jelaskan hari ini tentang yang sekarang. Oke Sai, disclaimer dulu.

Disclaimer: (Sai membaca sebuah naskah) Jadi Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang sangat dikagumi Mbak lebay yang satu ini.

Summary: SMA Negeri Konoha. SMA yang diidam-idamkan. Naruto dan teman-temannya sudah nggak sabar untuk melewatkan masa remaja mereka disana. Tetapi semuanya tidak berjalan mulus... ehm... malah kacau lagi... dan di balik semua kekacauan itu... muncul nama geng Akatsuki. Belum lagi sekolah Konoha terus berkonfrontasi dengan sekolah Oto.

Pairings: Hm... gimana ya? Kayaknya sih sesuai manga dan anime tapi bisa berubah juga 'kan? Kita lihat aja.

Warnings: (Musik drum yang dramatis kedengaran) P-para pembaca... berhati-hatilah.. karena ada tokoh yang bakalan membuat bosan setengah mati! Yap dan satu lagi, walau ini tentang Jepang dan pemilik yang sesungguhnya dari Jepang tapi saya membuatnya di Indonesia saja.

Semoga terhibur. ^_^

* * *

Naruto berjalan mantap dengan wajah riang. Dia tidak pernah menyangka (dan tentunya semua kaget juga setengah mati mendengar si bodoh Naruto bisa lolos ujian seleksi SMA Konoha yang bergengsi, gara-gara itu Naruto dicuekkan Kiba selama liburan kelulusan karena kalah pertaruhan) bahwa ia akan menginjakkan kaki ke dalam sekolah itu... mengenakkan seragam Konoha yang menonjol di banding seragam sekolah lainnya.

Di depan pintu gerbang dengan emblem sekolah (dua daun bersilang di atas sebuah buku dan pena), yang terukir di tengah-tengah pintu, Naruto dengan tangan merentang berseru, "Ah tempat ini memang tidak berubah! Masih tetap seperti waktu ayah pertama kali masuk kesini!"

"Si bodoh yang sudah dengan bodoh-bodohnya lupa berkat siapa bisa masuk kesini, membuat jalanan di depan pintu gerbang macet dan mengganggu ketenangan sekolah di pagi hari, akhirnya bisa masuk sini juga," terdengar sebuah suara yang sombong dari belakang Naruto.

Jidat Naruto berkerut dan dia berbalik dengan wajah tidak senang. Tentunya ia langsung tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sasuke sialan... aku cuma menikmati keberhasilanku saja!" Naruto menunjuk ke jidat Sasuke yang setengahnya ditutupi rambut hitam yang berkilauan.

"Bodoh, silahkan kamu mau merayakannya dengan membuat kemacetan disini, setelah aku lewat," Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke samping sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam kantong celana seragamnya.

Naruto ingin membalas perkataannya, tetapi tiba-tiba ia dihadang sama seseorang yang berkaca mata hitam dan memakai jaket tebal.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kamu akhirnya melakukan hal yang bernama 'masuk sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi'. Aku salut sama kamu Naruto. Dan untuk itu nanti di jam istirahat pertama aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Yang benar Shino?!" wajah Naruto berseri-seri mendengar kata 'traktir'.

"Ya. Karena kebetulan juga aku berhasil menang dua pertaruhan berturut-turut berkat kamu."

"Eh... dua kali? Emangnya pertaruhan yang kedua tentang apa?"

"Tentang kamu masuk sekolah hari ini tidak terlambat idiot!" geram Kiba yang baru saja masuk melewati pintu gerbang dengan menaiki skate-nya.

"Jangan marah begitu dong Kiba," Naruto nyengir. "Salah kalian bertaruh-taruh tentang aku segala.

"Ugh, kami cuma melakukannya dua kali! Nggak akan terjadi lagi!" geram Kiba lalu ia meninggalkan Naruto dan Shino dengan marah.

"Jangan dimasukkan ke hati Naruto," ujar Shino sambil memandang Naruto (atau sepertinya begitu karena ia tidak melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya) dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Kiba cuma kesel karena bermaksud beli skate baru dengan uang yang dipertaruhkan. Tapi ia tetap sobatmu. Sebentar juga dia bakalan kembali jadi dirinya sendiri."

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya aku jadi nggak enak hati..." Naruto menunduk sedikit.

"Nggak enak hati karena apa? Apa karena pertaruhan Kiba tentang kamu nggak bakalan berhasil masuk sekolah ini tidak tepat? Kalau aku jadi kamu aku nikmati aja semuanya dengan santai. Apalagi ini keberhasilanmu."

Naruto memandang ke arah Shino yang menuju gedung sekolah. Memang benar yang dikatakannya. Ia tidak perlu cemas. Yang penting sekarang ia menikmati aja masuk ke sekolah idamannya.

Saat Naruto bermakud menyusul Shino, ia mendengar suara sepeda motor di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sakura, seorang cewek cantik berambut pink, duduk di belakang seorang pria yang rambut depannya hitam sebahu, berpakaian keren dengan jacket pembalap mengenakkan helm yang kacanya tidak tembus pandang. Naruto jadi tidak bisa mengenali siapa yang membonceng Sakura ke sekolah. Ia menunggu Sakura menghampirinya setelah melambaikan tangan ke pria yang sekarang kembali melaju cepat itu.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Eh Naruto," Sakura merapikan rambutnya sambil mendekap beberapa buku pelajaran.

"Sakura, tadi itu siapa yang memboncengmu??" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Oh tadi... tidak tahu sih, aku bermaksud pergi ke rumah Sasuke supaya kita bisa pergi bareng ke sekolah, tapi pembantunya bilang Sasuke sudah diantar ke sekolah sama sopir pribadinya. Terus waktu aku bermaksud pergi, ada orang ini keluar dara garasi membawa motor terus bertanya apa boleh mengantarku ke sekolah. Ya kubilang aja iya, orang ini 'kan pasti kenalannya Sasuke jika ia tinggal bareng."

"Wah Sakura, tadi aja aku ketemu Sasuke. Dia sudah duluan masuk ke dalam. Terus ketemu Shino, lalu Kiba, baru setelah itu Sakura," Naruto berbalik ke arah Sakura, tetapi gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Dia sudah duluan lari ke dalam gedung sekolah setelah Naruto bilang kalau Sasuke sudah masuk duluan.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia sebenarnya suka pada Sakura. Gadis pintar dan cantik yang sudah jadi temannya sejak SD. Dan karena sudah berteman lama, ia tahu Sakura hanya suka Sasuke. Sebenarnya dulu mereka sering berantem, tetapi lama-kelamaan Sakura sudah bukan tipe gadis yang mau mengadu tinju. Ia lebih sibuk belajar dan merias dirinya untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Dan Naruto yang sudah pasrah dan menyerah akan perasaannya, sekarang lebih menikmati hari-harinya bersama teman-temannya. Dan temannya yang paling dekat adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sudah dari dulu.

Karena bosan diam di dekat pintu gerbang, Naruto menuju gedung sekolah, tetapi tiba-tiba ia tertabrak dari belakang. Naruto terjatuh dan beberapa buku berserakan di sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa lembaran kertas yang berjatuhan ke atas kepalanya. Ia bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya sebentar karena terjatuh ke depan.

"Hei!! Bisa hati-hati nggak?!" Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"A-anu... gomen n-nasai... a-aku tidak sengaja... kukira aku bakalan masuk terlambat..." bisik seorang gadis berkaca mata ketakutan. Rambut panjang hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Naruto yang langsung kembali tenang karena bukan orang yang akan menghajar perempuan memungut semua buku dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Ini, sudah tidak apa-apa kok," Naruto nyengir cerah. Gadis itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan lebih saksama lalu ia menjerit kaget.

"Eh kamu tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya karena mengira gadis itu menjerit karena kesakitan akibat tabrakan tadi.

"T-tidak... tadi maaf me-nabrak..." lalu gadis itu lari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah setelah menyambar semua buku dan kertas yang dipungut Naruto untuknya.

"Gadis yang aneh," Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ya sudah yang penting masuk supaya tidak ter- eh?" Naruto melihat sekelilingnya karena sejak tadi merasa ada yang aneh.

Semuanya sepi... dan sunyi. Pertanda hanya akan satu hal.

* * *

Angel: . Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini... review kalau ada yang berkenan. X3

Sai: Kapan aku muncul Jelek?

Angel: -_- .................


End file.
